plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Celery Stalker
Celery Stalker '(tạm dịch: ''Cần Tây Sát Thủ) 'là cây thứ hai lấy được trong Neon Mixtape Tour trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]''. ''Khi được trồng, Celery Stalker sẽ chui xuống đất và chờ đến khi có zombie đi qua. Đến lúc đó, nó sẽ nổi lên và tấn công zombie đó trong chớp mắt từ phía sau, mặc dù cùng lúc cũng sẽ gặp nguy hiểm bởi những zombie phía trước nó. Nếu sau khoảng ba giây mà không có zombie nào trong tầm tấn công thì nó sẽ lại chui xuống đất. Nó cũng là một cây phòng thủ, và có thể trồng thay bằng một cây Celery Stalker khác được nếu người chơi đã có Wall-nut First Aid. Celery Stalker là một cây trong lòng đất, có nghĩa là nó không thể trồng được trên ván ở Pirate Seas và Lily Pad ở Big Wave Beach. Nó cũng không có khả năng tấn công các chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ hay khối băng. Nguồn gốc Celery Stalker được dựa trên loài cây ''Apium graveolens, ''hay có tên thông thường là cần tây ("celery"). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là ghép của hai từ "celery stalk", cọng cần tây, và "stalker", mai phục, ý chỉ đến khả năng tấn công của nó trong game. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Huge RECHARGE: Mediocre Celery Stalker pops up and bashes zombies from behind. Special: waits until zombies pass over it, then pops up and attacks Celery Stalker resents the implication that there's anything unsavory about his attack style. He simply believes that discretion is the better part of vegetation. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Celery Stalker sẽ tạo ra ba bản sao của nó lên ba ô trống ngẫu nhiên trên màn hình. Chiến thuật Ưu điểm chính của Celery Stalker là sức sát thương khủng khiếp của nó. Điều này cho phép nó dễ dàng loại bỏ các zombie đơn lẻ, hoặc hạ gục các đối tượng với lượng máu lớn. Tuy nhiên, tầm đánh nhỏ, sức chống chịu thấp cộng với phản xạ chậm cũng là những yếu tố khiến nó dễ bị áp đảo bởi một số lượng lớn zombie. Việc nó không phải cây phòng thủ tốt cũng chính là vì những điều này. Bởi tất cả nhược điểm nêu trên, cách tốt nhất để sử dụng Celery Stalker là dùng nó như một công cụ loại bỏ những zombie tiên phong đầu màn chơi, hoặc để xử lý gọn những zombie còn sống sót cuối cùng. Nó không tốn nhiều mặt trời để hạ những zombie đầu tiên, nhưng nên được thay thế nhiều lần khi nhiều zombie bắt đầu tràn vào cùng hàng đó một lúc. Vào thời điểm cuối cùng của màn chơi, khi chẳng may hàng phòng thủ của người chơi đã bị tàn phá nặng nề, giá mặt trời phải chăng của nó cũng phù hợp để loại bỏ nốt những zombie cuối cùng, nếu những cây tấn công khác không đủ sức. Celery Stalker có thể dùng để đối phó với Punk Zombie hay Glitter Zombie khi nhạc của chúng được bật, vì chúng không làm ảnh hưởng đến nó khi nó đang chui dưới đất. Tuy nhiên, nó không nên dùng để đối phó với MC Zom-B khi nhạc của zombie đó đang chơi, vì MC Zom-B sẽ tấn công và tiêu diệt nó trước khi nó có thể ra tay, trừ khi Stallia, Snow Pea hay Winter Melon đã làm chậm, Iceberg Lettuce đã đóng băng, hay khí ga từ Stunion/Chilli Bean đã làm đơ zombie đó. Nó cũng không phải đối thủ của Hair Metal Gargantuar, vì sóng âm của nó vẫn sẽ giết được Celery Stalker, bất kể nó có chui dưới đất hay không. Một cây có thể kết hợp tốt với Celery Stalker là Stunion, vì khí ga của nó làm đơ zombie trong 12 giây, đồng nghĩa với việc Celery Stalker sẽ có cơ hội gây ra tới 120 sát thương cơ bản lên một zombie đơn lẻ. Và vì Stunion có tác dụng với cả một nhóm zombie, người chơi có thể tránh được việc làm đơ nhầm đối tượng, không như Iceberg Lettuce. Tuy nhiên, nên lưu ý là các robot sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Stunion, và E.M.Peach nên được dùng thay thế trong trường hợp này. Trong khi Celery Stalker đang bận tấn công, người chơi có thể dùng Sweet Potato để bảo vệ nó khỏi bị tấn công bởi zombie. Kernel-pult và Celery Stalker cũng là một cặp bài trùng. Trong khi Kernel-pult làm đơ zombie từ xa, Celery Stalker có thể gây sát thương cực lớn lên zombie đó. Người chơi có thể kết hợp bộ đôi trên với một cột trồng cây có sát thương tỏa như Melon-pult để tỉa bớt những zombie yếu hơn, cộng với bảo vệ Celery Stalker khỏi bị ăn, thì các zombie mạnh còn lại sẽ bị làm đơ bởi Kernel-pult, đồng thời bị tiêu diệt bởi Celery Stalker. Một nơi có thể lợi dụng tốt Celery Stalker là những màn trong Frostbite Caves, đặc biệt là các màn có những miếng băng trôi hướng zombie sang một hàng, đồng thời một miếng băng trôi khác hướng zombie đó về lại hàng ban đầu. Chỉ cần đặt Celery Stalker ra phía sau khoảng trống, nơi miếng băng trôi thứ hai đẩy zombie, là nó sẽ lập tức biến thành cỗ máy giết chóc bất khả xâm phạm. Một điều cần lưu ý ở đây là Ice Weasel và Dodo Rider Zombie có thể lướt/bay qua những miếng băng trôi và gây nguy hiểm cho Celery Stalker. Một nơi khác có thể sử dụng tốt Celery Stalker là phía sau các cổng thời gian trong Modern Day (tốt hơn nếu kết hợp với một cây phòng thủ, trừ Chard Guard), vì nó sẽ tấn công ngay khi zombie đi ra từ trong cổng. Tuy nhiên, nên đề phòng MC Zom-B vì nó sẽ ngay lập tức giết chết Celery Stalker. Không nên dùng Celery Stalker để tiêu diệt Imp Porter, vì khi zombie này chết, nó sẽ khiến ba-lô của mình rơi ra sau và đè chết Celery Stalker. Ngoài ra cũng tránh sử dụng nó với Primal Peashooter hay Chard Guard vì chúng sẽ đẩy zombie ra khỏi tầm tấn công của Celery Stalker hoặc thậm chí tệ hơn, lên thẳng người nó. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Về cơ bản thì Celery Stalker vẫn có thể trồng được trên Lily Pad. Người chơi cần phải trồng nó lên cát ẩm trước rồi mới trồng Lily Pad xuống. * Trước bản 4.0.1, Celery Stalker gặp phải lỗi trong Far Future, Dark Ages, Frostbite Caves và Big Wave Beach. Nó sẽ nổi lên mặt đất trước khi zombie qua hẳn, khiến cho zombie có thể ăn nó trong khi nó vẫn đang tấn công. Vì thế, tầm tấn công của nó sẽ bị dịch một chút sang phải, và cũng vì thế, nó không thể tấn công các zombie đang ăn cây phòng thủ phía trước mình. * Nó là cây tấn công mạnh nhất và nhanh nhất trong game, với tốc độ tấn công lên tới mười sát thương cơ bản mỗi giây. * Celery Stalker không thể trồng được trên ván trong Pirate Seas, tương tự như Potato Mine và Primal Potato Mine. Xem thêm * Bonk Choy Thể_loại:Các cây dưới lòng đất Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Neon Mixtape Tour